After That Case
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: O que começou como um romance totalmente desajeitado, tornou-se, graças aos esforços do Uchiha, uma bonita relação entre vítima e investigador. No entanto, quando tudo parece bem, é que sentimentos mal resolvidos do passado irão voltar de repente para confrontar Itachi. Todos eles, envolvendo ninguém menos que seu irmãozinho: Sasuke.


Fanfic continuação de "Not Just a Case".  
Contém sexo entre homens e consanguíneos. Não gosta? Há várias outras opções de fanfic no site, alguma delas há de agradar.  
Aos demais, sejam bem-vindos e boa leitura.  
A fanfic foi betada pela Nchan, mas ainda podem haver erros, então nos perdoem.

Dois anos se passaram.

Os dois Uchiha viviam juntos com Naruto. As coisas iam muito bem, muito tranquilas. Itachi e Sasuke trabalhavam juntos e ainda resolviam casos.

Naruto, a pedido de Itachi, cursava Engenharia Bioquímica, o único curso que realmente lhe interessou. Vivia muito feliz com os irmãos Uchiha, principalmente com seu namorado, que sempre fazia de tudo para vê-lo feliz.

– Eu estou ficando muito cansado de estudar... – disse Naruto, certa noite, na cama com Itachi. Estava deitado sobre o peito dele, acariciando-o ali.

– Mas você tem, baka. Tem prova amanhã, não pode reprovar. - Itachi respondeu rindo, estava acostumado com as reclamações do loirinho.

– Eu não vou reprovar, amor. Só estou cansadinho... - suspirou.

– Cansadinho pra estudar, mas pra outras coisas não, né. - Itachi riu, dando um selinho em Naruto.

– Caramba, você só me critica. – Naruto levantou-se e vestiu as calças, indo para a cozinha.

– Naru-chan, volta aqui. – Itachi também se vestiu e foi atrás do loiro - Eu estava brincando, meu amor.

– Mas eu fico irritado, todas as suas brincadeiras se baseiam e me criticar.

– Gomen, gomen. – Itachi deu muitos beijinhos no menor - Não faço mais. Me perdoe.

– Tá bem... - Naruto piscou os olhos azuis de leve e sorriu, vencido.

– Agora vou fazer algo que meu loirinho ama comer... – Itachi pegou todos os ingredientes no armário e se pôs a cozinhar.

– Mas eu não estou com fome... Quero mais beijinho... – Naruto enlaçou o pescoço do moreno e o beijou. - Hm...

– Naruto, eu já estou cozinhando... Hmm... - parou o que fazia para beijar o loiro.

– Hehe... – O mais novo riu entre o beijo.

– AI! Esqueci que morava com a Julieta e... O idiota. - Sasuke entrou ali, vendo a cena.

– Cala a boca, Sasuke-baka. - disse Itachi - Está é com inveja.

– Meu irmão, se tem alguém que eu não invejo é você. - Sasuke guardou compras nos armários.

– Eu tenho um loiro lindo e gostoso só pra mim, você deveria me invejar e muito. - mordeu de leve o pescoço de Naruto.

– Blá, blá, blá... – Sasuke estava abaixado, de costas, enquanto falava.

– Antes que eu me esqueça, aquele seu amiguinho ligou. – Itachi colocou um papel com o recado dentro da calça de Sasuke, que se levantou.

– Eu estava com saudades, onde esteve até agora? - Naruto abraçou Sasuke e o beijou de leve nos lábios.

– Por ae... - Sasuke ficou corado e fez uma cara emburrada.

– Hey, Naruto... Não te quero muito perto desse baka. - Itachi morria de ciúmes de seu namorado com seu irmão.

– Shiu, Itachi. Ele não é idiota. – Naruto ralhou com o namorado.

– É sim. – Itachi emburrou e fez bico de manha.

– Pois olha só quem age feito um verdadeiro babaca. - disse Sasuke. - Bem... - tirou o casaco e foi subindo.

Assim que Sasuke saiu da cozinha, Itachi agarrou Naruto.

– Sabe que não gosto que fique tão perto dele. Me parece que ele vai te tirar de mim, principalmente, porque nunca quer nos dizer quem é o namorado ou sabe se lá o que dele.

– Bobagem. - o loiro piscou, desinteressado.

– Contanto que você seja só meu, não ligo pro Sasuke.

– Itachi, para com isso, ok? – Naruto falou com um pouco mais de firmeza. Não gostava nada da possessividade de Itachi.

– Gomennasai. – o Uchiha sorriu sem graça.

– O Sasuke não está interessado em mim. Na verdade, acho que ele não me quer nem pra amigo... – Naruto fez um beicinho triste.

– Não fala assim, Naru-chan. É claro que ele te quer como amigo. – Itachi beijou o topo da cabeça do loiro - Ele só não consegue se expressar direito.

– Se diz... - Naruto virou-se indo para a sala.

– Porque eu não posso ter um namorado um pouco mais romântico? – Itachi suspirou e seguiu o loiro.

Naruto foi falar com Sasuke, e o moreno fechou a porta na cara do irmão.

– Não sei porque ainda vivo na mesma casa que ele. - voltou a seu quarto, indo tomar um banho.

Naruto entrou no quarto que dividia com Itachi, instantes depois.

Assim que saiu do banheiro, Itachi foi para cama só de boxer, aproveitaria suas férias ao máximo, então para que perder tempo com roupas, correto?

– Por que está emburrado?

– Não estou. – respondeu Itachi.

– Ok. – Naruto abraçou-o.

– Vai querer fazer alguma coisa ou prefere passar o resto do dia em casa? – perguntou Itachi.

– Tanto faz, o que quer fazer?

– Quero ficar com você, onde, já é você que escolhe. – Itachi piscou safado.

– Haha, diz cada coisa... – Naruto ficou rapidamente corado.

– Bobinho. - sorriu e abraçou o menor, aconchegando-se nele.

– Hm... Itachi, não está bravo com o seu irmão, está?

– Não fico muito tempo bravo com ele.

– Mas fica o tempo todo.

– É normal, somos irmãos.

– Eu... não sei muito sobre ter um irmão, já que o meu... Enfim...

– Tinha me esquecido, Naru-chan. Gomen.

– Não tem problema...

Itachi ficou um tempo calado, pensando na vida, mas então, lhe veio algo em mente.

– Naruto, você não acha que esse tal amigo do Sasuke que vive ligando, pode ser algo mais que um amigo?

– Não sei... – Naruto nunca parava para pensar muito no assunto, preferia não se meter na vida de Sasuke.

– Não sabe ou não quer me contar? – o investigador olhava questionador ao namorado, achava que ele escondia algo de si.

– Eu não sei. – Naruto piscou. A verdade é que ninguém arrancava nada de si se não quisesse.

– Vou fingir que acredito. - Itachi agora tinha certeza que o menor escondia algo de si.

– Tá bem. - sorriu.

O Uchiha ficou quieto com o menor aconchegado a si e acabou por adormecer.

No dia seguinte, Sasuke estava na cozinha, mexendo no celular.

– Caraca, ele podia ser mais discreto...

Itachi, que havia acabado de entrar na cozinha, ficou quieto, era de seu interesse ouvir um pouco mais.

Sasuke não disse mais nada e continuou apertando botões. Não era idiota e sabia que Itachi estava ali.

– Falando com o namoradinho? - após ficar algum tempo espreitando, achou melhor falar algo.

– Quem? – Sasuke ergueu os olhos para o irmão.

– Não sei, diga-me você. Quem é teu namorado?

– Nem se eu fosse o idiota do meu irmão...

– Baka. – Itachi bateu na cabeça do menor, indo pegar um pouco de café.

– Faça isso de novo e vai beber café com cafeteira e tudo. – Sasuke digitava algo no celular.

– Nossa, ele acordou irritado hoje. – Itachi debochou e tomou um gole do café - O namoradinho não vai poder te foder hoje? Por isso que está tão bravinho?

– Não vai me tirar do sério, Itachi. – Sasuke riu.

– Não pretendia mesmo. - piscou para o irmão e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

– Que bom. Sai.

– Quando eu tento ser legal com você, é você que me trata mal. - bufou - O Naru não pode dizer que não tento.

– Mano, você não é legal nem tentando. – Sasuke falava, ainda atendo ao celular.

– Só você acha isso, Sasuke-baka. - riu - Tchauzinho. – Itachi disse, voltando para o quarto.

– Aff... – Sasuke bufou e rodou os olhos.

–x-

Naruto estava se secando após o banho, com as coxas de fora da toalha branca. Itachi sorriu ao entrar no quarto, não podendo deixar de babar no namorado.

– Oi... – Naruto o olhou-o, corando.

– Oi... – o mais velho aproximou-se do menor, tirando-lhe a toalha - É lindo, sabia?

– Oh... Para... - corou muito, segurando os braços do maior.

– E tem como? - juntou o corpo nu do menor ao seu - Só com essa visão já fiquei todo duro. Consegue sentir? – Itachi esfregou sua ereção na coxa do pequeno.

– D-Depois você diz que eu que sou safado... – Naruto gemeu, entre embaraçado e excitado.

– Mas é mesmo, você que ficou me tentando. - beijou levemente os lábios rosados de Naruto.

– Hm... – Naruto suspirou, deixando-se beijar e fechando os olhos.

Itachi aprofundou mais o beijo, levando o loiro em direção a cama.

– Hm... Hm... Itachi...

– O que você quer, meu kitsune? - deitou Naruto, se deitando por cima dele enquanto esfregava as ereções.

– Eu...Nada... Eu... Ahn... – Naruto moveu a cintura.

– Nada mesmo? – Itachi esfregou-as mais.

– Eu não vou dizer o que você quer... – gemeu Naruto.

– Então não vou dar o que você quer... - fez pressão sobre os membros, gemendo baixinho no ouvido do loiro.

– Ah... Faz amor comigo, onegai...

– Não precisa pedir duas vezes...

-x-

Horas depois, Sasuke estava se arrumando, no quarto. Ligara a música, e cantava junto.

– Sasuke. - chamou Itachi - Vou ao cinema com o Naruto, quer ir com a gente?

– Não. – foi a resposta curta e seca.

– Ok. - Itachi saiu de casa com Naruto logo em seguida.

– Tchau.

O telefone do menor tocou.

– Sim? – disse o moreno.

– Sasuke? – a voz do outro lado perguntou.

– É.

– Sou eu, o Gaara...

– Oi... Fala... – respondeu Sasuke.

– Quer sair hoje? – perguntou Gaara.

– Pra onde?

– Você escolhe.

– Ah, podemos jantar? Não tem nada feito aqui e eu não sou bom com isso.

– Claro. Te pego em uma hora, pode ser?

– Hai.

– Até daqui a pouco, delícia.

– Er... Até. - Sasuke corou e desligou.

Uma hora mais tarde, Gaara estava parado na porta da casa de Sasuke esperando ele.

Sasuke entrou no carro do maior e saíram.

– Quer ir em qual restaurante? - perguntou Gaara.

– O do centro, que tem um jardim.

Gaara não disse nada, só foi guiando até o restaurante escolhido.

Chegaram e fizeram os pedidos.

– Como foi hoje pra você?

– Normal. Sem você aquele departamento não tem graça.

– Gaara, por favor... – Sasuke corou e olhou o lado.

– O que eu fiz?

– Sabe que eu não gosto dessas conversinhas...

– Não gosta aqui, porque na cama quer mais é ouvir.

– Nós não estamos na cama, estamos? – Sasuke irritou-se, sem jeito.

– Pelo visto alguém está de mau humor.

– Tá bom. - os pedidos chegaram e começaram a comer.

Gaara observava o rosto de Sasuke, maravilhado com a forma deste.

– O que você tem? – Sasuke direcionou os olhos negros a ele.

– Não tenho nada, por quê? - olhou dentro dos olhos do mais jovem dos Uchiha.

– Não está comendo. – Sasuke olhou para o prato do ruivo consigo.

– Oh. – Gaara ficara tão hipnotizado com a beleza de Sasuke, que nem havia reparado que não comia. Pegou um pouco e levou à boca.

– Hai. - comeu também. - Oh, muito bom...

– Verdade. – Gaara ficou olhando mais um pouco para o moreno, até que decidiu falar - Sasuke, precisamos conversar.

– Fala.

– Não entendo porque esconde de sua família que estamos juntos. Acho que deveríamos contar a eles.

– Eu não estou a fim de aguentar o tonto do meu irmão fazendo gracinhas.

– E porque ele faria? Você fica fazendo gracinhas por ele namorar o Naruto-kun?

– Não...

– Não? Isso me pareceu mais um sim. - riu.

– Eu não faço gracinha nenhuma. Não perco tempo com essas coisas.

– Mas eu sei como você é provocador, Sasu. Imagino que deve provocar um pouco seu irmão.

– Isso é o que merecem todos os idiotas como é o caso dele. - Sasuke olhou o lado de fora, emburrado.

– Você emburrado é a coisa mais linda. – Gaara brincou - Mas vamos mudar de assunto, não quero te deixar chateado.

– Não enche.

– O que foi? Não quer contar pra ninguém, tudo bem, não contamos. Só não gosto de ter que ficar me escondendo pra poder ter você. - sua voz tinha tom de segundas intenções.

Sasuke corou absurdamente, com aquilo.

– Come aí, Romeu. - e fez o mesmo.

Gaara riu alto, assustando as pessoas que estavam em volta e a Sasuke, não era normal vê-lo rindo, quanto mais daquele jeito.

– Ai... - Sasuke tapou o rosto. Logo depois de comerem, saíram e foram para o carro.

– Me deixa em casa, por favor.

– Vamos pra minha casa? Podemos ficar à vontade... – disse Gaara.

– Não quero, ok? Estou com sono... – Sasuke se esquivava do ruivo.

– Chatinho você, hein. – Gaara levou Sasuke para casa como fora ordenado, não queria confusão.

Sasuke acabou cedendo um pouco na hora de despedir-se, e correspondeu um beijo molhado de Gaara, esquecendo-se, por um momento, de que estavam em frente de sua casa.

– Hm...

Gaara correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma intensidade, só notando depois que eram observados.

Sasuke soltou-lhe a boca, com cara de tédio. Era detetive, já sentira a observação.

Itachi e Naruto, que tinham acabado de voltar do cinema, acharam estranho um carro parado na frente da casa deles, e se surpreenderam quando viram Sasuke beijando alguém.

– Boa noite. - Sasuke disse a Gaara e entrou em casa.

Gaara, que ainda não acreditava que tinham sido pegos, acenou com a cabeça para Itachi e Naruto e saiu dali sem dizer mais nada.

Itachi estava rindo quando entrou em casa com Naruto, não acreditando ainda no que tinha visto. Sasuke subiu e mais do que depressa se trancou no quarto. Itachi queria conversar com Sasuke, mas preferiu dar espaço a ele. Foi para o quarto tomar banho, sendo seguido por Naruto.

– Não pegue no pé dele, amor. Sabe como ele é. - Naruto deu uma toalha ao maior.

– Não vou pegar, não sou como ele. Só queria que ele falasse comigo, sou irmão mais velho dele.

– Se ele quiser, vai falar. - beijou-o. - Te espero na caminha, tá bem? - sorriu.

– Tudo bem, meu kitsune safadinho. - foi para o banho.

– Pf, bobo. - Naruto se deitou e depois dormiu com Itachi.

-x-

No dia seguinte, estavam os três tomando café na mesa. O silêncio era tanto que podia-se ouvir um alfinete cair no chão.

– Err... tá bom de açúcar, Tachi? - Naruto foi para perto do moreno, para quebrar o gelo.

– O quê? - Itachi não estava prestando atenção.

– O café...

– Ah tá... Pode ser.

– Ele quer saber se a medida de açúcar tá boa, estúpido. - Sasuke sibilou.

Naruto calou-se, evitava interferir na relação dos dois e só o fazia quando era algo muito sério.

– Já notei, idiota. - olhou torto pro irmão - Tá ótimo, Naru. Obrigado.

– Idiota é você, sempre foi e sabe disso!

– Pelo menos eu não tenho vergonha do meu namorado. – Itachi rebateu.

– Ai, caramba... - Naruto suspirou e tocou o rosto, nervoso, indo para a pia. Ainda tinha trauma de brigas e violência, qualquer coisa que o valesse...

– Q-Quê? Eu não tenho namorado, e mesmo que tivesse, só teria vergonha dele se ele fosse você! - saiu dali.

– Então quem era aquele aos beijos com você ontem? - gritou Itachi, indo atrás do irmão.

– Não é da sua conta! E daí se eu quero seguir com a minha vida e esquecer de você?!

– corou ao se dar conta do que dissera.

Itachi ficou sem palavras, só esperava que Naruto não tivesse ouvido.

– Fica fora... Do meu caminho... - Sasuke apontou-lhe com a chave do carro.

– Não achei que ainda... – Itachi não conseguiu completar a frase, aquilo era muito irreal para si.

– Não me admira, do jeito que é burro... – disse Sasuke, cujos os olhos estavam rasos de água.

– Mas somos irmãos, Sasuke. Achei que já tinha tirado isso da cabeça.

– Gênio! Se não tivesse dito isso, eu jamais iria desconfiar. – Sasuke suspirou.

– Precisamos conversar. Isso não pode ficar desse jeito.

– Não há nada pra conversar. Vai pra sua vida feliz com o seu namorado, ok? Eu me viro... eu me virei por muitos anos, sufocando o que eu sentia por você, mentindo pra mim mesmo que era só admiração de irmão, por que você era bonito, era mais velho... Só que eu amava o seu cheiro, quando me pegava no colo e cuidava de mim quando eu me machucava brincando... Só que eu percebi que isso tinha que parar, mas parei tarde...

– Sasuke... - Itachi estava sem palavras - Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido. Acho que fui bom demais pra você, cuidei muito de você... Se não fossemos irmãos, eu ficaria contigo. Te admiro em tudo, mas... Agora tenho o Naruto também. E você tem aquele cara, seja lá quem ele for.

– Tchau, Itachi. - entrou no carro e arrancou.

Itachi viu seu irmão indo e suspirou. Não gostava daquela situação toda, queria poder fazer alguma coisa para seu irmão esquecê-lo.

Continua...

_Próximo capítulo deve sair em breve. Como já disse antes uma autora de quem eu gosto muito, a fanfic não é movida a reviews, mas seria bom no sentido de que nos ajuda a melhorar e saber se está agradando ou não.__  
__Agradecemos desde já!__  
__See you next!_

_Uchiha Dark Moon e Nchan_


End file.
